The present invention relates to a locking device for a lock.
Patent document WO 99 18311 discloses a locking device for a lock in which the locking device has a lockable and unlockable bolt. With a latching device the bolt is secured in the locked position against sliding rearwardly. The latching device has a spring which presses a latching element into a groove of the bolt in the locked position.
Patent document DE 42 40 560 A1 discloses an entry control device in which an electronic locking device is connected with a central unit to test calculation data. Patent document DE 42 24 909 C2 discloses a drive rod mount for doors, windows with electrical blocking device, wherein an elastic energy storage means is arranged between the blocking element and the electric drive in order to store energy which is applied for displacement of the blocking element from its blocking position to its release position and vice versa and thereby to make possible this displacement with a time offset, for bringing into operation the electrical drive. Patent document DE 33 09 962 A1 discloses an electrically remotely operated insertion lock, in which a locking bar can be brought with an electric motor to the corresponding desired position. Patent document DE 44 22 094 A1 discloses a lock for doors which is operatable with keys. Patent document DE 33 41 426 A1 discloses a safe locking device with an electromechanical blocking device which is blockable electronically, however can be blocked or unblocked by actuation of a key. Patent document DE PS 377 446 discloses a door lock with an electrically switchable transverse bolt which is under a spring load and provided for locking of a lock trap. The lock trap is locked by a transverse bolt.
Accordingly, it is an object of present invention to provide a locking device for a lock which is a further improvement of the existing devices of this type.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a locking device for a lock which has a bolt which is lockable and unlockable; a guide for receiving said bolt in a locked position; a latching device which secures said bolt in the position against unlocking; a first electrical switch for monitoring a position of the bolt and a second electrical switch for monitoring a position of said latching device, said first electrical switch with said bolt and said second electrical switch with said latching device being mechanically coupled; and a control unit with which said first and second electrical switches are connectable via a first and a second electrical connection.
When a locking device for a lock is designed in accordance with the present invention, it has the advantage that an electronic monitoring of the lock is possible, and the monitoring data are then transmitted to a central unit. This makes possible, in particular, in penal institutions, to provide a simple central monitoring for the individual cell doors. Furthermore, there is the advantage that the available latching devices can be easily converted into an inventive locking device.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, it is especially advantageous when the latching device has an additional semi-cylinder, with which the magnet of the latching device is mechanically unlockable. This is especially advantageous when the electronic system fails, to make possible opening of the door.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, it is advantageous when the inventive locking device for a lock is combined with door magnets. Therefore, it can be recognized whether the door is open or closed.
It is further advantageous when the latching device has a spring which presses a pin of the latching device into a recess of the bolt, to secure the bolt against unlocking. With electronically controlled magnet of the latching device it is possible to centrally control the latching device. Thereby both a central control as well as an individual control and monitoring of doors is possible.
It is further advantageous when in accordance with another feature of the present invention, the magnet of the latching device is controllable at least in a blocking direction by a control unit.
It is further advantageous when in accordance with another feature of the present invention, several control units are connected with a central unit by a bus, so that a central monitoring and control of doors for a building management is possible.
It is furthermore advantageous when the inventive locking device is incorporated in a frame of a door. Therefore no special structural elements are needed for the locking device.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.